By Previous Arrangement
by katakanadian
Summary: Ch.5 up. Post-War of the Ring. The honeymoon of King Eomer and Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. What do you do when plans go awry?
1. Plot? Witnesses? Porn?

A/N - I prefer to picture Eomer as Karl Urban with his natural dark hair. The new king of Rohan's bride is Lothiriel, the daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. They got married in the last year of the Third Age but Tolkien doesn't say exactly where or when. I'm assuming the wedding took place in Minas Tirith during all the post-War festivities. Warning: romantic fluff ahead.   
  
Disclaimer: All things Middle Earth are Tolkien's. I make no money from this. I just spend it on DVDs and movie tix.  
  
Chapter 1 - Plot? Witnesses? Porn? ;)  
  
The room was dark but for the fire in the hearth and a small lamp beside the bed. The bed itself was large and covered thickly with quilts. The top layer was a shining fur. The flickering light sources rippled across it creating the illusion of a great bear hibernating. Scarce else of the fine furnishings could be seen in the dimness except a dull gleam of silver thread in the tapestries. Thus was the wedding chamber of King Eomer and Lothiriel of Dol Amroth appointed.  
  
Light spilled in from the passage outside as the bridegroom led his bride in, briefly silhouetting the two figures; the large and not so large. Then the door closed and blindness set in. As they blinked in silent adjustment, a soft thud came from the other side of the door and a faint rustle.  
  
What was that? gasped Lothiriel as she spun toward the sound.  
  
Eomer coughed slightly and replied, Our witnesses sitting down to vigil most like. They will wait there until we call them in. After.  
  
Witnesses?! We have witnesses? No one told me that. Can't we send them away? Suddenly she remembered hearing of such customs in foreign lands but she had never imagined she would be subject to it.   
  
She still barely knew Eomer himself. They had met only a few times on the rare occasion when their fathers held counsel together. They almost had to be reintroduced each time as a few more years of childhood and adolescence wrought their impression on the young people. The last time they reaquainted with each other was some years before but Lothiriel had grown into woman enough to smile when the betrothal was suggested to her. Here was a man of worthy position who was not dwarfed by old age or misfortune of parentage. For Lothiriel was unusually tall and broad of shoulder and, though her face was not unlovely, she had not met any other man who would look into her eyes and see a woman instead of a challenge or a threat.  
  
Now here she was on her wedding night with a man she admired and she knew that admiration of a sort was returned and it both frightened and excited her. At the wedding excitement predominated and she had been grateful for Eomer's quiet reassurance when he held her hands. But now, now she alone in the dark with her new husband. And she knew they were not really alone. And she had a nagging worry she didn't want to express.  
  
Excuse me, my lord, but I must use the privy. She dashed to the adjoining room and promptly dashed back out to grab the bedside lamp. I'd hate to trip over the nightsoil bucket, she said sheepishly and disappeared again.  
  
By the time she returned minutes later she found things had been rearranged. Eomer was standing wearing just his tunic and trousers. The fur was spread on the floor before the fire and the bed had been turned down.   
  
The floor seemed rather cold to sit upon but I doubt we shall need so much on the bed to keep us warm, he said. Come here. I was about to kiss you when nature so rudely interrupted. Or were you being coy? Lothiriel's stomach promptly hatched a fresh set of butterflies.  
  
Eomer saw his wife's anxious face and drew her over to the light of the fire. He held both hands and looked directly in her eyes. It is a custom of long standing that a wedding is not just between two people but of the larger community who would celebrate with us, he explained softly. In spirit. Don't worry. They won't come in without permission, he chuckled. Their purpose is as much to keep people out.  
  
Lothiriel glanced back at the door and called out, barely raising her voice, Hello. Can you hear me? After a few seconds of silence, she repeated the call more loudly.   
  
The third time a muffled female voice came through the door. My lady? Have you need of anything?  
  
She lowered her voice slightly, testing. We are fine. You may return to the reception for a time if you wish. I'm sure there is still enough wine and song to last half the night.  
  
A giggle was barely heard. A male voice broke through, I think my companion has had enough to drink tonight already. We will remain.  
  
Lothiriel clenched her hands slightly in annoyance, then had her attention returned to Eomer when the squeeze was returned. He smiled at her and raised a hand to brush the hair back from her face. She smiled shyly back but her eyes kept darting back to the door.  
  
I promise I can be quiet. He kissed her hand. And I will try not to make you shout too loudly. He kissed her wrist. They won't be out there every night. He pushed back her sleeve and kissed up her arm.  
  
She shivered at the touch. It seemed much more intimate than the ritual meeting of lips at the close of their wedding ceremony. She had not known any lover before her betrothal at seventeen and in the intervening years before her wedding she learned little from the smirks and winks that answered most of her questions. She knew love might hurt and that it could be so pleasurable that people would behave in strange ways for it. She knew her betrothed was lusted after by many. Her curiosity was piqued. She was married now. Her husband was beautiful and puissant and it was high time she learned what all the fuss was about.   
  
Eomer left off her arm when the material resisted being bunched up and looked to his wife's face again. She met his eyes wide open and leaned in slightly, expecting but not quite inviting. He took her face in his hands and searched her eyes for a clue to her heart. Finding only riddles, he realized he had never really known his own on the matter. Arranged marriages of allegiance were normal in royal houses. Some came to love. Some didn't. Success in marriage was judged by the heirs produced. His body found her attractive. His mind liked the Lady of Dol Amroth. His heart was not bound to any other, it was undecided. But, oh yes, his body was decidely attracted.  
  
TBC  
  
This is my first attempt at writing PWP. Incendiary devices (aka flames), reviews, etc can be sent to katakanadian@yahoo.ca or just click the review button. 


	2. Not Quite Yet

Disclaimer from Chapter 1 remains valid until Mr Frodo adopts me as his heir.  
  
Thanks to those who responded to my shameless begging for reviews. kezya, Sam, Crimson, Aerin - Ask and ye shall be given. Papillon - Look out. It get even less glamourous ;) Pearl Took - thanks for the beta comments on this chapter. Shirebound - I wish I wrote beautifully but I just imitate shamelessly. :P  
  
  
Not Quite Yet   
  
They stood gazing at each other for some time, each thought bent on the puzzle of feelings within and without, trying to decipher the mere acquaintance standing before them. Finally, Lothiriel broke the spell with another glance to the door. Do you think they might fall asleep?  
  
Eomer's eyes glinted mischievously a moment then he doubled over with barely contained laughter and collapsed onto the rug. After a few moments he regained enough control to say, I did, the first time I was asked to witness. The woman with me claimed she had joined the marriage bed while I slept.  
  
No! She didn't! gasped Lothiriel as she squatted down to his level.  
  
No, she didn't, confirmed Eomer as he tugged her hand so she lost her balance and sat beside him. But I was younger then, and gullible. And we are lucky we get an actual door between us. He brought her hand to his lips again. That's the last I want to hear about anything outside this room while this day yet lasts. Right now I'd rather a kiss from your lips than words.   
  
Me...Me kiss you? she stammered. Pursing her lips together in determination, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, very hard. After a couple of heartbeats she backed off and surveyed his reaction. His slight grimace as he raised a hand to his bruised lips brought a flush to her face. I'm sorry. I did that wrong, didn't I? I don't know how to kiss properly. Do your teeth hurt? Mine do. Sorry. I just want you to know I want... I want just...I...  
  
Sshh. You'll keep the others awake.  
  
I thought we weren't allowed to talk about them anymore.  
  
Grr. Be quiet and let me teach you how to kiss. And he stifled any further reply with his mouth on hers. His kiss was insistent too but softer and hungrier. After a little awkwardness, Lothiriel opened to his mouth and joined in the exploration. When the kiss was broken, Eomer asked, Do you like that?  
  
I thought it might taste different, she said matter of factly. I knew all the songs about kisses like wine were silly of course but still I expected something different.  
  
Are you disappointed? He kissed his way across her jaw to her ear and nibbled on the lobe.   
  
In fact, she was beginning to think she was rather silly for not trying harder to escape the chaperones during this past week before the wedding. She was enjoying the sensation of Eomer's breath tickling her ear very much. She brushed his collar aside and dipped her head to lave his clavicle then experimentally licked her own wrist still at his shoulder. Do I taste different from the other women you've kissed?   
  
I don't want to remember just now, he said huskily. His gentle hand on her cheek brought her lips back to his. This time there was no hesitation as they tasted and nibbled and suckled on each other. For long minutes there was no sound but for moist kisses showered on face and neck and the rustle of fingers stroking on cloth.  
**  
**She moaned slightly as the slightly rough linen beneath his left hand rubbed across her nipple. It was sending delightful shivers through her body that settled in the pit of her stomach, a dull throb of excited tension. As his other hand tugged on the fastenings at the back of her gown she snapped to full realization. Throbbing. Familiar. _Oh no. _I'm sorry my lord. I must beg a moment once more. And she grabbed the lamp again and ran to the privy leaving a perplexed and frustrated Eomer clenching his hands in the unfortunate fur rug.  
  
She was gone even longer this time. Are you planning to stay in there all night? he called, annoyed. Why was she responding so eagerly one moment then hiding like a deer the next?  
  
At last she reappeared, eyes downcast, her free hand crumpling the material at her stomach. Forgive me, my lord. I...We... She trailed off, cringing.  
  
Are you frightened? he inquired, doing his best to be sympathetic.   
  
she corrected, but that's not it. I'm afraid I must disappoint you.  
  
No one expects you to be an expert lover the first time. Eomer patted the space beside him. She made no move from the privy entrance. I promise everything will be all right.  
  
It's not! she hissed. Tell your witnesses to come back in a few days. We won't need them tonight. Her fist pounded the doorway as an angry tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Eomer got up and walked to her and caught her hand as it prepared to land another blow. He used it to draw her back into the room then proceeded to smooth out the dents in her smooth skin caused by the rough stone wall. What's wrong? What happened? Of course we can wait if you truly wish it but please tell me if I have done anything to offend my lady.  
  
She looked into his eyes and said, You have given no offense my lord. My body is cursed with bad timing. The moon stream is flowing. I had hoped it wouldn't start for a couple more days but this month I am early. I...We can't.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Gack! _Oh no!_ indeed. Evil, evil author. Leaving you all frustrated like that. What's poor Eomer going to do? (author hopefully holds out hat for comments/flames/reviews)


	3. We could watch each other's hair grow

I've been pleasantly surprised to see reviews still coming in long after this fic has drifted off the front page of recent updates. Thank you to all! Particularly Auror198 who gave me another poke to post.   
  
  
Chapter 3 What next? We could sit and watch each other's hair grow ;)  
  
  
Eomer felt his stomach drop at her announcement. _no no no no no_. She couldn't do that to him. Not over something as minor as a moon cycle. Please, don't worry about that. It is not an obstacle to the joining of spouses.  
  
Lothiriel blanched slightly and hoped she fought down the wave of disgust before it showed on her face. My lord, it is embarrassing enough to tell something of this nature. I would prefer not to share more than that. Paradoxically, her embarrassment gave her strength as she locked eyes with Eomer. After many heartbeats, he could see could see there was no convincing her that an unknown pleasure was worth breaking a deeply ingrained taboo. He looked away first as he refocussed on a small idea scratching away at a corner of his mind. She took a step toward the door and called out, Hello there.  
  
Eomer's strangled cry of surprise burst out only slightly faster than the hand he clamped over her mouth. Don't be so hasty, he growled into her ear as he pulled her against his chest.  
  
My lady? The sliver of light under the door flickered as the unseen witnesses scuttled to their feet.  
  
Eomer continued to press close and whispered, Tell them we need another bottle of wine but do NOT send them home. He slowly lowered his hand. I have a plan.   
  
Lothiriel took a moment to consider then decided to go along with it. My lord husband is thirsty. She winced at the slight squeak in her voice and tried to assume a more commanding tone as befitted the daughter of a prince. No, the wife of a king. Bring us some brandy.  
  
As you wish, my lady. One of the shadows departed.  
  
What are you thinking? Annoyed, she pushed away from him. And immediately regretted the cool air that replaced his embrace. Have I not made myself clear?  
  
My lady wife was perfectly clear and I hope soon I shall be. I am trying to ease one of your worries. If the witnesses are satisfied tonight they need not sit on the edges of your mind any other night. They expect certain evidences and they shall have it but our first joining shall be on any night of your choosing.  
  
Lothiriel pondered that a moment before saying, Tell me more for I do wish to make the best of this unfortunate start.  
  
Good. It will take some time to fetch the brandy. So, he touched the elegant sleeve of her gown, when the wine arrives, you should look ready for bed, not ready for holding audiences.  
  
She chuckled, If my lips look at all like to yours, my lord, I am certain they will have no doubts about what kind of audiences' we are holding here. She gently brushed her fingers across his swollen lips then thoughtfully touched her own in comparison. Although I suppose it is obvious that no lady goes to bed with so much metal at her scalp. She pulled out some pins and two of her six braids fell down to swing at her back. She reached for more of them but her hand was blocked by Eomer's.  
  
Let me. He pulled a tall-backed chair out from its dark corner and she sat down sideways on it so he could work freely. Starting from the bottom of the two loose braids he finger combed and shook out the ropes of her hair.   
  
She had forgotten just how low-cut her gown was in the back until she felt his hands brushing across her sensitized skin as he worked. Wonderful tingles started to sprinkle across the back of her head as random strands caught and released their tangles. _This is so much better than the handmaids who are always in a hurry and merely yank and tug._ She curved her neck to provide better access as Eomer's hands finally stroked to the very roots. She startled slightly as an open mouth touched her hairline. More kisses followed a path beside the final comb-through as far as skin was exposed.   
  
After a moment's perusal to determine which pin to remove next, Eomer released the next braid and repeated his ministrations until all were released in a curtain of warm brown. He noted with satisfaction the goose flesh subtly rough under his hands and her not so subtle squirming upon her seat. At last he stood before her and beckoned her to stand.  
  
He softly rearranged her hair like a cape about her shoulders, brushing lightly against the sides of her breasts as he smoothed it. I will hate to spoil it. He swiftly tousled her hair and stepped back to study the effect. Perhaps too much.  
  
Now you will have to smooth it again. She blushed as she said it but her gaze was steady. Once more he ran his hands down her hair and she briefly closed her eyes as he lingered at her breasts. Now yours too. She reached behind his head to pull free the thong that held his hair back and delighted to feel that he was trembling too as she pressed her length against him. She smiled and rumpled his hair, then found herself swiftly crushed to him in a kiss of raw desire. She crushed him back with a want that surprised her._ No no. Wait. I can't. _With that thought, she broke the kiss and, thumping a fist on his chest, she bemoaned, Oh, it's not fair. She sat back down on the chair with all the grace of one of the Mearas with a broken leg.  
  
Eomer found her frustration secretly arousing, knowing that her desires unleashed held formidable promise. Until but a short time ago he had only the vaguest of hopes for a happy alliance beyond the political. Where before he expected a companionable marriage, now he anticipated a truly compatible union.   
  
Perhaps we are not so misfortunate that the current runs against us. We can use the time to learn more of things not written in occasional letters. A knock sounded on the door. Is that the brandy already? He went to the door, barely opening it enough to admit the bottle. Even so Lothiriel could see the curious eyes trying for a glimpse into the room. Eomer walked back and carefully poured them each a goblet of the heady liquor before gesturing to the spot before the fire. Tell me more about your parents. Was their marriage arranged, too? At this, Lothiriel nodded, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her husband. Your father was always _most_ anxious to return home from any councils with Rohan while she yet lived.   
  
Yes, well, Mother came from a rather stern family. She agreed to the suggested betrothal only so she could leave home sooner rather than wait for another suitable prospect to be found. She said she never truly loved him until their first child - my brother - died in the crib. By sharing grief for my brother, Mother at last saw how much love Father had for them both. A sad smile crossed her face and was gone. I was afraid I would lose him to grief when she died.  
  
He is a man of great heart. He could not help but raise a loving family. I hope we shall grow that close. I regret that the times have not allowed a proper courtship for us.  
  
I also. Tell me more of your home. You lost your mother and then your foster mother so young. How did you learn there is more to life than horse and spear? The brandy was beginning to have an effect and she settled comfortably against Eomer's side, listening raptly to the tale of that which shaped the man she wanted to know.   
  
TBC  
  
  
A/NYes, they will get nekkid next update.


	4. Now we are getting somewhere

Chapter 4 Now we are getting somewhere!  
  
The fire was dying down but she was still surrounded by comfortable warmth. In her mind, she could see a boy and girl playing on a sea of waving grass under the watchful eye of their royal cousin. Waves. Ocean. She wondered if she would ever see the ocean again herself. It occurred to her that that was a possibly a bigger change in her life than getting married. Since before she could remember she had known she would get married and take up all the various wifely duties**.** Every girl did. But never before had she gone more than a few weeks without seeing the ocean and somehow this had never entered her mind before. A wet spot on her lap roused her out of her musings. For a moment she blinked at the goblet dangling from her limp hand before quickly setting it down with a gasp. **  
**  
Must _everything_ go wrong? She sprang to her feet and pulled the wet material away from her skin. She scowled at her laughing husband. I fail to see the mirth in this. Oh, I hope I can save this dress. Once more she scurried to the privy already pulling off the heavy garment.   
  
Quickly she put the dress to soak in a basin. She shivered in her damp underskirt as she pressed water through the material a few times. As she finished, she heard a rustle of cloth behind her and she turned to see something flapping in the doorway.   
  
Eomer was standing there, waving a nightshirt and openly appraising her body. I didn't know where you had your nightclothes but you may wear one of mine for now.  
  
Lothiriel instinctively covered her breasts a moment then deliberately put her arms back down, mentally berating herself for needless modesty. _This is your husband. Start behaving like a wife._ Thank you. She took the shirt and, without turning away, pulled it over her head leaving it rumpled about her shoulders as she languorously pushed her arms through the sleeves. Then, mindful of the display she was making for her husband's benefit, she arched and reached behind to tug the hem free of its tangle with the collar until the nightshirt hung loose well past her knees. Only then did she see Eomer's eyes refocus on her face and that pleased her.  
  
Leave all your underthings in here then come join me. With that, Eomer turned and walked back out to the main room. Grateful for that small privacy before she had to face what she knew came next, Lothiriel quickly shed her underskirt and other things and followed her husband.  
  
He stood to the left of the bed so she immediately walked to the right side and threw back the covers. Let's have done with this then. I want those witnesses gone so I can be with my lord in peace and talk or sleep or do anything without concern for who will see or hear.  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow at the latest dichotomous display from his wife. He had become more and more convinced of her sensual desires in even the brief hours since the wedding ceremony yet over all there was such control over herself and her situation. Eomer spoke as he walked around to join her, Let me distract you. Then he pulled her tight against himself.  
  
He rained kisses on her neck and shoulders as his hands roamed over her body. Slowly his hands wound into the material at the back of her nightclothes. As the bottom hem passed her knees it became obvious to Lothiriel that this was not random passionate clutching and she grasped his arms to stop him.   
  
Trust me, he whispered. You have nothing to worry about. I don't seek to embarrass you. The smooth back of his nails skimmed across her hips and the small of her back as he caught the bottom edge and pulled her into a brief hug. Now sit down.  
  
Lothiriel hesitantly did as she was bid, grateful that the front of her nightclothes still hung loose down to her knees. The sheets felt unnaturally cool against her bare bottom as she scooted to the middle of bed and she cringed at the thought of the stains that would soon be there. At this moment, I feel more exposed than if I was fully naked.  
  
Would it help if I told you a story? said Eomer, slightly teasing.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N - Sorry for the long wait and it's not even a very long chapter but I am almost finished the next bit. Thanks to Pearl Took for betaing.  



	5. Playing to an audience

Ahem. It's been another 3 months. I just can't write very fast. I hope the quality is a little better for it. A least this chapter is a little longer than the others. Thank you for all your patience and also for the impatient nudges from some of you.  
  
Please remember that altho this story is explicit, I have tried to keep graphic detail on a subdued level which I hope is still within the bounds of an R rating. If you feel it crosses the boundary into NC-17 territory, let me know and I will endeavor to rectify the situation.   
  
On with the story. When last we saw our not-yet-lovers they were about to prepare the evidence for their witnesses and Eomer offered to tell a story to help put Lothiriel at ease.  
  
Chapter 5 - Playing to an audience  
  
  
What sort of story? Lothiriel felt the suggestion was slightly condescending though she knew she had not been acting as entirely grown-up as she should tonight.  
  
One about a certain young man with a similarly embarrassing problem that required many hours of cleaning stables as a bribe to keep it secret.  
  
_Nothing could be more embarrassing than soiling the sheets. It had best be good._ Pray tell me.  
  
Pleased that he detected a glimmer of interest in her eye, Eomer reclined on one elbow beside her and began, I was rather young and had recently begun to see girls in a new light. One day I was spying on a young maiden bathing and I was caught by the cook. She was twice my size and the terror of every miscreant in Meduseld. She had snuck up behind and before I realized she was there she pushed me up against the fence I was peeking through. Well, I was in such a state already that the sudden pressure against certain regions caused me to stain my trousers. At this, Lothiriel giggled and unsuccessfully tried to regain a serious face. I would have gladly turned into an insect at that moment if only to get away. Cook only agreed to keep it a secret if I gave her husband a week of rest from cleaning the stables. I enthusiastically shoveled and scrubbed for two weeks to ensure her silence and no one else has ever heard that story.  
  
Lothiriel laughed. And tonight you are caught spying on your spouse as she does laundry. But don't worry, I also will keep your secret safe. Tell me, how long did it take until you began peeping at unsuspecting maidens again? Three weeks?  
  
I never did again, said Eomer seriously. I realized how that girl who was bathing would have felt if she had learned of my presence. Real privacy is difficult in a place like Edoras so it is very bad manners to look on others at such times. You and I will share almost everything as husband and wife but I will never take what you don't wish to share.  
  
Lothiriel's eyes glistened as she looked down at him. Right now I wish to share my lips with you. She pulled on his tunic beckoning him to sit up again and then began a kiss that accepted and demanded the new level of trust and intimacy that was growing between them. Her hands reached for the ties on his shirt and loop by loop she pulled them free. She spread her fingers across his chest and pushed the shirt back over his shoulders. With only a brief break in their kiss it was gone. Lothiriel now began to explore Eomer's chest in earnest, being particularly fascinated with the coarse hair. She combed and scritched and tugged until the response she was getting indicated he most enjoyed attention to his nipples. There her hand stayed, absent-mindedly rubbing across the hardening flesh as she looked back up to his face. Does my husband enjoy that?  
  
The answer was more a groan than a word,   
  
Thus encouraged, she ran her tongue across it then scraped her teeth, testing, teasing. The sound of his quickened breath sucked in through his teeth made her smile with satisfaction that she was pleasing him after all. Maybe he wouldn't be completely disappointed tonight.  
  
Eomer was enjoying himself far too much not to reciprocate. He slowly pulled free her nightshirt ties as she had done to his tunic earlier. He reached inside to caress her breast but it was a little awkward because the shirt yoke was really very short and he made a small rumble of annoyance. She sat up straight and pushed his hands away gently and carefully pulled the back of the nightshirt over her head until the whole thing was a rumple in her lap. Eomer was taken again with sight of her solid but curvy form. Slowly he rested his hand on her knee and leaned in for a kiss. When she caught his hand and placed it on her breast he felt another swell of desire flow though himself.   
  
Do you know that you have always engendered my affection? It is good that we should come to love each other, for how can we foster love between the great peoples of Rohan and Dol Amroth if we can not create love between two individuals? He kissed her tenderly then; a light touch that spoke of genuine emotion but did not completely hide his raw desire. I will do everything possible to make you happy. He trailed his free hand across her hip and back to tease at the sensitive area just at the top of her cleft, the gentle counterpressure to his hand at her breast causing her to arch.   
  
With a happy sigh she said, I think those poor witnesses must be getting very bored. Let us put them out of their misery. She lightly brushed her hand across his lap from thigh to waistband and, noticing the shiver that ran through his body, said with a smirk, And you must be in misery from lack of relief all evening. She took a deep breath and began to undo the closures on his trousers with determined focus.  
  
Eomer laid one hand over her busy fingers and lifted her chin with the other. Looking in her eyes, he saw a look so intense that his question died before reaching his lips. Of course she wanted this. She would wait for her own pleasure but she wanted his now. He removed his hand from hers and lay back beside her. She spun a quarter turn so her crossed legs pressed against his side from waist to thigh. In a few seconds she had released him from the confines of his garments.   
  
She wiped her suddenly sweaty hands against her legs before settling the right one on the point of his hip and tentatively skimmed her hand closer to her goal. Eomer's stomach muscles twitched and she heard him catch and hold his breath. Then her hand was on him and as she heard his exhalation she realized she had been holding her own breath and let it out with a rush. She took some time just inspecting the new plaything then looked up at her husband's face and said, Em. Tell me if I am doing it wrong.  
  
Eomer laughed. You would have to be very clumsy indeed before you could harm anything. Let me show you. He laid his hand over hers and guided her a few moments then left her alone to figure things out. Which she did very quickly and he soon found himself clutching the sheets as she brought him to the edge of his control. Lothir.... Lo.... The sight of her leaning over him - brow furrowed in concentration, sinew flickering in her muscles, breasts swaying slightly in counter-rhythm to her movements - was intoxicating and as he imagined her not beside him but over him he surrendered to the tide of sensation and loudly let his release surge over him.  
  
I thought you said you could be quiet, accused Lothiriel's laughing voice. Our witnesses couldn't possibly sleep through that. Then she kissed him sweetly.  
  
As Eomer gathered his splintered vision back into focus, he saw his wife's triumphant look and he was happy to see it. He wished to take her in his arms and tell her of the joy she brought him and his desire to share it with her but, in the time of a glance, her face had changed from triumph to consternation.  
  
Lothiriel stared at the sticky material on her hand with dismay. I didn't expect it to be so messy. This is...is.... She looked up apologetically at her husband as she realized the naive insult she was making and was ashamed to see he was blushing furiously. She hid her face behind her other hand and felt her cheeks flush scarlet. _Get on with it._ You go clean up and I'll take care of this business.  
  
Eomer caressed her cheek as he sat up then kissed her softly on her temple. As he walked to the privy, Lothiriel wistfully watched him tug up the open trousers that threatened to slip off his hips. _Just a few days is all. How hard can that be? _After all, the betrothal had been some years already. Quickly she shrugged the nightshirt back over her head, got up, and wiped her hand on the sheets hoping it looked convincing. She realized belatedly that Eomer probably would know better what the witnesses expected to see. After all, he must have bedded a maid or two. _Hadn't he?   
  
_Eomer emerged to find his wife's eyes boring into him and he was taken aback by the intensity of it. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard. When she finally reliquished his lips, she said, You are mine now. Call your witnesses in to see. And he watched her disappear once again.  
  
He strode over to the great wooden door where the night's other couple waited and pulled it open. The woman was old enough to be Eomer's mother and her face bore that unflappable look of one who has served long and seen everything. Her partner was little more than a callow youth who had not yet learned to keep a smirk off his face.  
  
We would like fresh sheets for the bed, then your duty is complete. Eomer left the rest unsaid. The slight crinkling of the woman's eyes was the only reaction on her face before she stooped for her linen basket and bustled into the room. Within minutes the bed was freshly made even without the help of the youth who did little more than stare.  
  
Just as the woman was smoothing down the last blanket, Lothiriel came back into the bedchamber and stood beside her husband, taking his hand and holding her breath. The woman looked them both long in the eye, narrowing her own slightly, then hefted her basket with a satisfied grunt and exited the room, gawking youth in tow.  
  
TBC  
  
  
I have plans for at least two more chapters after this so keep checking back every month or two. Thanks for reading. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.


End file.
